Only You
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATED! I love you, you're mine and mine only. A collaboration fic from scarlet85 and me. Also dedicated for the event KuroPika Week Festival in HxH Community! R & R please
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

scarlet85 (for the original fic, she asked me to remake and publish it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika, pasangan abadi di fandom HxH^^

GENRE :

Romance

SUMMARY :

I love you, you're mine and mine only.

WARNING :

AU. OOC. FemKura. And there will be a character from Yu Yu Hakusho, tapi karena ga memberi pengaruh terlalu banyak dalam hal crossovernya, jadi aku ga publish di crossover HxH. Karakter ini muncul karena scarlet85 sangat menyukainya!

.

Versi original fic ini dibuat khusus oleh scarlet85 sebagai kado ultahku 12 Januari kemaren…tapi dia belum berani publish XD Hm, jadi aku remake n publish fic ini.

Selain itu, juga dibuat untuk turut memeriahkan event KuroPika Week Festival di HxH Community.

.

So, this is a collaboration fic from scarlet85 and me!

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Silva Zaoldyeck adalah seorang raja dari Negeri Eldora. Ia memiliki wibawa dan karisma yang luar biasa, sikapnya pun tegas…hingga seringkali membuatnya terlihat kejam.

Silva memiliki dua orang putra dan seorang putri, yang berasal dari istri-istrinya. Ya, sebagai seorang raja tentu bukan hal yang tak mungkin bagi Silva untuk mempunyai beberapa orang istri.

Putra pertama, Kurama Yoko Zaoldyeck. Usianya 21 tahun. Ia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan wajah tampan… rambut berwarna perak seperti sang ayah, bermata emas, kulit yang putih pucat, pendiam dan berwibawa. Di balik hobinya yang sangat menyenangi tanaman, ia ahli bertarung dan sifatnya cenderung kejam.

Anak kedua dari Silva Zaoldyeck adalah seorang gadis yang merupakan putri satu-satunya. Kurapika Kuruta Zaoldyeck yang baru saja merayakan hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17. Kurapika gadis yang cantik dan manis seperti ibunya yang telah lama berpulang. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang berkilau lembut, mata biru bagaikan samudera, kulit putih halus yang bercahaya. Namun sikapnya tidaklah seperti penampilannya. Kurapika memang mewarisi sifat pemberani ayahnya, tapi hal ini membuatnya menjadi tomboy dan sering berpakaian seperti seorang pria. Ia sangat dekat dengan Kurama.

Yang terakhir adalah Killua Zaoldyeck yang masih berusia 12 tahun. Bocah ini pun memiliki wajah yang tampan dan rambut berwarna perak seperti ayah dan kakaknya. Ia jahil dan teramat sangat menyukai coklat. Bahkan ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mandapatkan coklat favoritnya.

Dengan segala kasih sayang dan ketegasannya, Silva mendidik ketiga anaknya dengan baik.

Anak-anakku akan memikul tanggung jawab atas orang banyak di masa depan, aku harus memberikan pendidikan yang terbaik bagi mereka, begitulah tekad Silva.

.

.

Silva duduk di singgasananya dengan lesu. Wajahnya murung, dahinya tampak mengernyit. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Padahal saat itu tengah ada beberapa orang pejabat istana yang datang memberikan laporan.

Untunglah Kurama menyadari keadaan ayahnya.

"Sepertinya cukup untuk sekarang, kita lanjutkan lagi besok," akhirnya Kurama menutup pertemuan.

Benar saja perkiraan Kurama. Ayahnya hanya diam, termasuk saat para pejabat istana mohon diri pun ia tak terlalu menanggapi.

"Ayah, ada apa?" tanya Kurama.

Silva menghela napas.

"Aku baru tahu, bahwa kenakalan seorang gadis bisa lebih memusingkan daripada dua orang pemuda," jawab Silva kesal.

"Maksud Ayah, Kurapika?"

"Banyak yang mengeluhkan sikap dan caranya berpakaian. Aku yakin telah menunjuk guru terbaik untuk mengajarinya, aku pun memberikan contoh padanya. Aku tak tahu apa yang salah…"

Kurama tersenyum tipis. Ya, Kurapika memang bukan gadis biasa.

"Ayah, sudahlah…jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Mungkin ini karena dia putri satu-satunya dan sering bersama aku dan Killua," komentar Kurama.

Seandainya saja ibunya masih ada, Kurapika mungkin tak akan begini, ucap Silva dalam hati.

"Kau tahu di mana dia sekarang? Hari ini aku belum melihatnya."

"Tadi pagi dia bilang ingin pergi berburu."

"APA!"

Silva sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Seorang gadis secantik Kurapika pergi berburu? Entah apa pendapat para pejabat istana nanti jika mereka mengetahuinya. Silva pun tak berani membayangkan bagaimana penampilan Kurapika saat ini.

"Jadi Kak Kurapika sudah pergi?" tiba-tiba Killua masuk ke ruangan sambil mengucek matanya dengan wajah ngantuk. "Wah sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin ikut. Ternyata dia malah pergi meninggalkan aku!"

"Salah sendiri kenapa kau terlambat bangun," kata Kurama sambil mengacak-acak rambut adik bungsunya.

"Kalau begitu lain kali aku harus minta Kak Kurapika membangunkanku kalau mau pergi berburu!"

Killua langsung melesat keluar ruangan. Kurama tersenyum melihatnya, sementara Silva hanya diam.

Untunglah kedua putraku masih normal, batinnya. Tapi aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasi Kurapika.

.

.

Sementara itu, di daerah dekat hutan, tampak Kurapika sedang memacu kuda putihnya dengan cepat. Dengan pakaian pria dan sebilah pedang di pinggangnya, ia tampak bersemangat. Mata birunya berbinar-binar. Rambut panjang Kurapika disembunyikan di balik topi yang ia kenakan.

Tak lama Kurapika mulai masuk ke dalam hutan yang cukup gelap…hanya sedikit cahaya matahari yang dapat masuk ke sana.

"KYAAAAA…..!"

Baru saja Kurapika akan memulai perburuannya saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang wanita. Ia pun turun dari kudanya dan berjalan mengendap-endap menuju asal suara.

Tampak seorang wanita tengah terduduk di tanah, dikelilingi oleh sepuluh orang pria berpenampilan sangar dan bertubuh besar.

"Cepat serahkan hartamu!" perintah salah satu dari mereka. Ternyata mereka adalah kawanan perampok yang sudah cukup terkenal di daerah itu.

Wanita itu memegang erat-erat kantung kecil yang berisi sedikit uang.

"Jangan…aku harus membeli makanan untuk keponakanku. Aku tak mau dia kelaparan," jawabnya dengan suara yang gemetar. Hal itu membuat para perampok marah dan bersiap menyiksanya.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Kurapika langsung keluar menunjukkan dirinya. Ia menendang tubuh pria itu hingga terjatuh lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Pergilah dan jangan ganggu wanita ini, atau kalian akan kuberi pelajaran!" bentak Kurapika.

Mendengar hal itu, kawanan perampok langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka meremehkan Kurapika. Kurapika menjadi semakin marah, ia pun mulai menyerang mereka dengan gesit. Semuanya tercengang, termasuk wanita yang diselamatkan Kurapika.

Beberapa orang dari kawanan perampok itu mulai tumbang, namun lama-lama Kurapika mulai kewalahan. Bagaimanapun, ia kalah jumlah. Dalam keadaan terdesak, tiba-tiba muncul sosok yang bergerak begitu cepat mengalahkan semua perampok. Kurapika berdiri terkejut, dan melihat sosok itu. Seorang pemuda berwajah tampan, dengan mata hitam yang tampak misterius…rambut hitam berkilau dan tanda salib di keningnya. Pemuda itu pun menatap Kurapika.

"Te-terimakasih," kata wanita yang hampir saja diserang para perampok.

Kurapika segera menghampirinya.

"Ayo berdirilah pelan-pelan," kata Kurapika lembut sambil membantu wanita itu berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Kakak? Lain kali berhati-hatilah…kalau bisa, hindari tempat sepi seperti di hutan ini jika kau pergi sendirian."

Wanita itu tampak kagum dengan sikap Kurapika yang ramah dan baik hati. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang bocah berambut hitam jabrik dan berbaju hijau berlari menghampirinya.

"Bibi Mito!" serunya. Matanya membelalak ngeri saat melihat kawanan perampok yang mati mengenaskan. Ia segera memeluk wanita bernama Mito itu. "Bibi, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Tidak apa-apa Gon, Bibi hampir diserang tapi kedua orang ini datang menolongku," jawab Mito berusaha menenangkan bocah itu.

Gon menoleh ke arah Kurapika dan si pemuda berambut hitam.

"Terimakasih sudah menolong Bibi Mito," katanya sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ah…bukan masalah kok, jagalah ia baik-baik," jawab Kurapika sambil tersenyum manis. Si pemuda tampak terkejut dan terpesona melihat senyum gadis itu.

Lalu Gon segera mengajak bibinya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tinggallah Kurapika berdua dengan si pemuda. Kurapika menoleh saat menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tengah memperhatikannya.

Apakah benar dia seorang laki-laki?, pikir si pemuda. Penampilannya terlalu halus untuk seorang laki-laki. Dan ia pun terlalu cantik…dengan senyumannya yang begitu manis…

Kurapika baru saja akan berbalik pergi saat tiba-tiba si pemuda menarik tangannya.

"Lepaskan!" kata Kurapika sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun si pemuda tidak mau melepasnya.

"Nona, bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya si pemuda.

Seketika Kurapika terkejut.

Ketahuan! Penyamaranku ketahuan!, batinnya panik.

Namun Kurapika tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Ia langsung memasang wajah marah.

"Aku laki-laki!" bentaknya.

Tiba-tiba topinya terlepas…menampakkan rambut pirang Kurapika yang jatuh tergerai dengan kilaunya yang mempesona. Si pemuda terlihat takjub…ia tersenyum tipis. Ia mencium punggung tangan Kurapika. Mata gadis itu membelalak terkejut.

"Apakah seorang laki-laki…memiliki kulit sehalus dan seharum ini?" kata si pemuda tanpa melepaskan tangan Kurapika dari bibirnya.

Dengan wajah yang merona, Kurapika menarik tangannya dan menampar pipi si pemuda.

"Kurang ajar!" bentaknya sambil berbalik pergi.

Si pemuda menatap kepergian Kurapika sambil mengusap bekas tamparan gadis itu di pipinya.

Gadis yang menarik, ucapnya dalam hati.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kurapika sudah kembali ke istana. Wajahnya tampak merengut karena masih terus teringat dengan kejadian di hutan itu.

Tiba-tiba Kurapika merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ternyata Kurama.

"Kurapika, kenapa wajahmu begitu?" tanyanya lembut.

Kurapika langsung tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa Kak," jawabnya.

"Benarkah?"

Belum sempat Kurapika menjawab, Silva muncul ke tengah-tengah mereka. Kurama dan Kurapika segera membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Bersiap-siaplah kalian berdua, malam ini kita akan kedatangan seorang tamu," Silva berkata.

"Apakah dia seorang tamu kenegaraan?" tanya Kurama.

"Ya, dia putra tunggal sahabatku. Khusus untukmu Kurapika, pakailah gaun yang pantas. Jangan memakai pakaian laki-laki lagi. Aku mohon padamu. Aku tidak mau sampai disangka memiliki tiga orang putra."

Kurama langsung terkekeh geli, begitu pula halnya dengan Killua yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tubuh ayahnya. Kurapika menjadi geram, lalu ia menghampiri Silva dan mulai merajuk,

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Ayah disangka memiliki tiga orang putra? Bukankah itu bagus? Kerajaan Eldora memiliki tiga orang pangeran yang hebat! Ini akan mengangkat nama Ayah juga!"

Silva hanya menghela napas berat melihat tingkah putri satu-satunya itu.

"Kakak 'kan seorang putri, cukup aku dan Kak Kurama yang menjadi putra Ayah," Killua berkata dengan seringai jahil menghiasi wajahnya.

Kurapika langsung melotot padanya, namun Killua hanya tertawa. Melihat hal ini, Kurama tersenyum dan langsung menenangkan Kurapika,

"Sudahlah…apa salahnya, menuruti kemauan Ayah walau hanya untuk malam ini saja?" bujuknya.

.

& Skip Time &

Hari mulai gelap. Terdengar keributan di kamar Kurapika. Gadis itu tidak tahan didandani, ia tak bisa diam saat para pelayan membantunya bersiap-siap. Untunglah para pelayan itu diberi kekuasaan penuh oleh Silva.

"Lakukan apapun agar dia berhasil didandani," perintah Silva saat itu.

Satu jam kemudian, persiapan selesai. Para pelayan tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya, walau peluh mengalir di kening mereka. Kurapika nampak sangat cantik malam itu dengan gaun biru yang dikenakannya.

Setelah waktunya tiba, Kurapika berkumpul bersama ayah dan saudara-saudaranya di aula kerajaan. Diam-diam Silva mengagumi penampilan Kurapika. Ia sangat bahagia mempunyai dua orang pangeran yang tampan, dan seorang putri yang sangat cantik.

Tak lama tamu yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. Ia seorang putra mahkota dari Kerajaan Mione. Kurapika terkejut melihat wajah pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah pemuda yang ia temui di hutan tadi siang!

Mata si pemuda pun membelalak melihat Kurapika.

"Pangeran Kuroro Lucifer, selamat datang," sapa Silva senang. Ia menjabat tangan pemuda itu lalu memperkenalkan putra-putrinya.

"Ini Kurama, Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Eldora," Silva berkata. Kurama pun tersenyum pada pemuda bernama Kuroro itu.

Dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, Killua langsung bicara memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri,

"Aku Killua! Dan aku sangat suka coklat," ucapnya dengan bersemangat.

Kuroro tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Ah…senang bertemu denganmu, Pangeran Killua," ia menyapa.

Tibalah giliran Kurapika. Ia meremas gaunnya dengan gugup, sementara Kuroro terus tersenyum padanya.

"Ini Kurapika…putriku satu-satunya," kata Silva.

"Kau cantik sekali…Putri Kurapika," ucap Kuroro sambil meraih tangan Kurapika dan mengecupnya. Ingin sekali Kurapika menarik tangannya dan mendorong tubuh pemuda itu agar menjauh, tapi urung dilakukan karena ada Silva di sana.

Selanjutnya, Silva mengajak Kuroro untuk makan malam bersama. Mereka asyik berbincang-bincang, sementara Kurapika lebih banyak diam. Ia benar-benar ingin acara malam ini cepat berakhir! Apalagi saat ia melihat seringkali Kuroro mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

"Ayahku menyampaikan salamnya untukmu Yang Mulia," kata Kuroro. "Beliau sangat ingin datang ke sini tapi sayang sekali kesehatannya sedang menurun."

"Oh? Benarkah? Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Silva kaget.

"Mungkin sudah lebih dari dua bulan."

"Hmm…kalau begitu ayahmu harus mencoba ramuan buatan Kurama. Besok pagi, segeralah pulang dan berikan ramuan itu padanya."

Mendengar hal itu, kekecewaan langsung nampak di wajah Kuroro, sementara senyuman mengembang di wajah Kurapika. Namun Silva melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Kalau ayahmu sudah sembuh, cepatlah kembali kemari. Tinggal di sini dan temani putriku."

Mata biru Kurapika langsung membelalak kaget sementara Kuroro terlihat senang.

"Terimakasih Yang Mulia," Kuroro berkata sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Kurapika berusaha bertahan hingga makan malam selesai. Saat Silva sudah meninggalkan ruangan, ia segera berdiri dan menatap Kuroro dengan tajam lalu berlari keluar menuju taman. Kurama segera mengikutinya.

"Ayah kenapa sih? Malah menyuruhnya tinggal di sini! Untuk menemaniku, lagi! Aku sama sekali tak butuh ditemani orang itu!" gerutunya kesal.

Kurama memeluk gadis itu dan membelai rambutnya.

"Jangan berpikir jelek begitu, Ayah hanya ingin kau menambah sahabat," Kurama berkata.

Kurapika menengadah menatap wajah kakaknya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Kurama memeluk Kurapika kembali. Kurapika hanya diam, walau ia tetap merasa sedikit aneh.

Keesokan harinya, Kuroro kembali ke kerajaannya sambil membawa ramuan obat dari Kurama. Seluruh pejabat istana melepas kepergiannya, termasuk seluruh anggota keluarga kerajaan. Sebelum berbalik pergi, ia tersenyum ke arah Kurapika yang sama sekali tidak bersedia membalas senyumannya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Setelah seminggu berselang, Kuroro datang kembali ke Kerajaan Eldora. Kali ini ia membawakan banyak oleh-oleh. Banyak sekali coklat berkualitas tinggi untuk Killua, benih coklat dan tanaman langka untuk Kurama, serta jubah sutra untuk Silva. Tapi sayangnya ia justru lupa membawakan oleh-oleh untuk Kurapika, karena bingung harus membawa apa.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot begini," komentar Silva.

"Tidak Yang Mulia, semua ini tak berarti apa-apa dibandingkan dengan kesehatan ayahku. Ramuan dari Pangeran Kurama benar-benar manjur," Kuroro berkata.

Sementara itu, Killua yang sangat senang mulai menyantap coklatnya.

"Terimakasih ya Kak, coklat ini lezat sekali!" katanya dengan mulut belepotan coklat.

"Killua, jangan seenaknya memanggil Pangeran Kuroro seperti itu," Kurama memperingatkan.

Kuroro tersenyum. 'Tidak apa, Pangeran...aku pun sudah menganggap Killua seperti adikku sendiri. Apalagi aku anak tunggal."

Wajah Kurapika tambah merengut mendengar hal itu.

"Kalau untuk Kak Kurapika? Kakak tidak membawa oleh-oleh untuk Kak Kurapika? Kok bisa sih!" protes Killua.

Kuroro menjadi salah tingkah, apalagi Silva dan Kurama langsung menatapnya. Sementara Kurapika terlihat tidak begitu peduli.

Kuroro segera menguasai dirinya.

"Bukan begitu. Yang Mulia 'kan memintaku untuk menemani kakakmu yang cantik, jadi aku adalah oleh-olehnya," Kuroro membela diri.

Semua langsung tertawa, kecuali Kurapika tentu saja. Gadis itu segera melangkah mendekati Kuroro. Perlahan ia menarik lengan baju pemuda itu, membuat Kuroro heran dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, bilang saja terus terang kalau kau memang sama sekali tidak berniat membawakanku oleh-oleh," bisiknya geram sambil pura-pura tersenyum kepada ayah dan kedua saudaranya yang tengah melihat ke arahnya.

Kuroro tidak menjawab. Keadaan itu membuatnya sulit berkonsentrasi atas apa yang tengah dikatakan Kurapika. Jarak mereka begitu dekat, hingga Kuroro dapat merasakan nafas Kurapika yang hangat dan lembut. Jantung Kuroro tiba-tiba berdebar. Sementara Kurapika masih terus berbisik di telinga Kuroro tanpa menyadari bahwa sikapnya telah membuat pemuda itu semakin jatuh hati padanya.

Silva menatap kedekatan mereka dengan penuh arti. Sepertinya ia salah paham.

'Wah, mesra sekali! Sepertinya semua akan berjalan lancar!, ucapnya dalam hati.

"Seandainya Kak Kuroro adalah kakak iparku, pasti aku bisa makan coklat setiap hari!" tiba-tiba Killua berkata lagi.

Ucapan Killua membuat kesabaran Kurapika habis. Dengan dongkol ia keluar dan mengambil pedangnya. Kuroro tersenyum geli melihat reaksi gadis itu.

'Tunggu saja, aku pasti bisa menaklukkan hatimu,' ucapnya dalam hati.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Silva. Seolah mengerti maksudnya, Silva mengangguk memberikan persetujuannya.

.

.

Dengan gesit Kurapika mengibaskan pedangnya. Ia tampak serius berlatih. Pakaian bergaya laki-laki ia kenakan, sementara rambutnya tetap dibiarkan tergerai. Sesaat Kuroro teringat saat bertemu pertama kali dengan Kurapika.

"Wah hebat ya," puji Kuroro membuat gadis itu menyadari kehadirannya.

Kurapika berhenti berlatih dan melirik Kuroro.

'Ini dia sumber kekesalanku,' gerutunya.

Kurapika mengambil sebuah pedang lain lalu melemparkannya ke arah Kuroro. Dengan gesit Kuroro menangkap pedang itu.

"Ayah bilang 'kan kau harus menemaniku, jadi sekarang temani aku berlatih," ucap Kurapika dingin.

"Tentu saja Tuan Putri," jawab Kuroro.

"Tapi jangan sekali-sekali kau pura-pura mengalah! Aku ingin kau melawanku dengan sungguh-sungguh! Dan jangan sekali-sekali memanggilku Tuan Putri!"

"Baiklah...kalau itu yang kau inginkan."

Mereka pun mulai berlatih. Setelah beberapa saat, Kuroro mengakui kehebatan Kurapika.

'Untuk ukuran seorang gadis...dia hebat juga,' pujinya dalam hati.

Namun tiba-tiba Kuroro benar-benar terbawa suasana. Pedangnya mengenai perut Kurapika. Kuroro segera melepaskan pedang yang dipegangnya dan menangkap tubuh gadis itu yang hampir terjatuh.

Wajah Kurapika terlihat terkejut...namun kali ini pipinya pun merona. Selain Kurama, belum pernah ada orang lain yang dapat mengalahkannya.

Kuroro memeriksa perut Kurapika dengan kecemasan terlihat di wajahnya. Untunglah pakaian gadis itu cukup tebal, sehingga serangan Kuroro tidak sampai melukainya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" kata Kurapika sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan pemuda itu. "Aku mengakui kehebatanmu. Tapi lain kali, aku pasti dapat mengalahkanmu! Ingat itu!"

Kuroro tertawa mendengarnya. "Baik, Putri Kurapika."

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Putri!"

"Ahaha, maaf aku lupa! Lagipula kau benar juga, kalau memanggil nama saja memang lebih akrab rasanya. Kalau begitu kau juga boleh memanggilku Kuroro. Terimakasih ya."

Kurapika mendengus kesal melihat senyum nakal di wajah pemuda itu lalu berbalik pergi.

'Benar-benar gadis yang keras dan tangguh, perlu perjuangan ekstra untuk mendapatkannya,' batin Kuroro.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Hari-hari pun berlalu. Usaha Kuroro untuk mendapatkan hati Kurapika mulai membuahkan hasil. Setidaknya, kini gadis itu sudah tidak lagi menunjukkan sikap bermusuhan kepada Kuroro.

Di suatu siang, Kurapika dan Kuroro tengah berjalan-jalan di hutan. Seperti biasa, di acara seperti ini Kurapika mengenakan pakaian laki-laki. Mereka berjalan sambil bercakap-cakap, sampai akhirnya menemukan seekor anjing berbulu keperakan yang terkena perangkap. Kakinya berdarah. Berdua mereka melepaskan kaki anjing itu dari perangkap.

"Sayang sekali tidak ada Kakak, kita tidak bisa langsung mengobatinya," ucap Kurapika sedih.

Kuroro tertegun...ia takjub melihat kebaikan hati gadis itu walau pada binatang sekalipun.

Kurapika menyobek lengan bajunya, menampakkan kulit lengannya yang putih mulus. Kuroro terkejut…muncul rona tipis kemerahan di wajah pemuda itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia terpukau melihatnya.

Kurapika merasa aneh dengan reaksi Kuroro, tapi ia mengabaikan hal itu dan menggunakan sobekan kain untuk membalut luka si anjing.

'Tidak kusangka, walaupun tomboy begini tapi ternyata kau begitu lembut," tiba-tiba Kuroro berbisik di telinga Kurapika.

Kurapika menjadi gugup. Ucapan Kuroro dan dalam jarak sedekat itu membuatnya tidak bisa konsentrasi membalut luka si anjing. Benar saja, setelah selesai, ternyata hasilnya sangat tidak rapi. Seolah mengerti apa yang terjadi, si anjing menunjukkan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya dan menggerak-gerakkan kakinya sambil melenguh pelan.

Kurapika pun bingung, sementara Kuroro tertawa.

"Kurapika, lihat cara membalutmu sungguh berantakan...sampai-sampai anjing ini sepertinya ingin segera melepaskan balutannya," komentar Kuroro.

Kurapika hanya cemberut. Kuroro mulai membuka kain itu kembali. Ternyata tindakannya membuat Kurapika terkejut. Refleks, ia menyentuh tangan Kuroro untuk menahannya.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan?" tanya Kurapika.

Kuroro menatap tangan Kurapika yang menahan tangannya. "Aku akan memperbaiki balutannya," jawab Kuroro. "Jadi...bukannya aku tidak suka disentuh olehmu, tapi bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku sebentar? Kau dapat menyentuh tanganku lagi setelah aku selesai."

Kurapika tersentak dan segera menarik tangannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dengan wajah yang memerah, ia berbalik hingga tak melihat Kuroro yang berusaha menahan tawa melihat reaksinya.

Lamunan Kurapika buyar saat tiba-tiba anjing itu menyalak. Kurapika membalikkan badannya. Wajahnya berseri-seri melihat si anjing tengah menjilati tangan Kuroro, lalu menatap Kurapika seolah ia berterimakasih kepada mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih ya Kuroro," kata Kurapika senang sambil memberikan senyum manisnya pada pemuda itu. Senyuman pertama…yang benar-benar ditujukan hanya untuknya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kini, Mike, nama yang diberikan Kurapika pada anjing itu, sudah pulih kembali. Kurapika dan Kuroro merawatnya di istana dan memutuskan untuk memeliharanya.

Kurapika mengajak Mike bermain di suatu petang yang indah, sementara Kuroro memperhatikannya. Pemuda itu mendekat. Entah mengapa, Mike langsung menghampiri dan menghadang langkah Kuroro hingga pemuda itu tersandung dan menabrak Kurapika. Keduanya terjatuh ke atas rumput hijau yang halus...Kurapika terbaring dan Kuroro berada tepat di atasnya.

Keduanya terdiam dan saling menatap. Setelah saling mengenal beberapa lama, mungkin inilah jarak terdekat yang terjadi di antara keduanya.

"Maaf...kau tidak apa-apa, Kurapika?" tanya Kuroro pelan sambil menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua siku.

Wajah Kurapika merona. Tanpa menjawab, perlahan ia mendorong dada Kuroro lalu bangkit menghampiri Mike yang mengibaskan ekornya dengan girang.

"Mike! Kau nakal sekali!" omel Kurapika.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak Kuroro pertama kali datang ke Kerajaan Eldora. Kini sudah tiba waktunya bagi pemuda itu untuk pulang. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan tugasnya terlalu lama sebagai Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Mione. Tapi sebelum kembali, Kuroro memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanya kepada Kurapika.

Kuroro melangkah menuju kamar gadis itu.

"Putri Kurapika sedang duduk di balkon bersama Mike," kata seorang pelayan.

Kuroro pun menghampiri di mana Kurapika berada. Ia menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah kepada gadis itu. Cara yang klasik memang, tapi Kuroro ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Kurapika.

"Indah ya," komentar Kurapika senang. "Pantas Kak Kurama begitu menyukai bunga ini."

Yah, walaupun komentar Kurapika tak jauh dari nama kakak yang paling disayanginya, namun Kuroro merasa cukup puas.

Kuroro meraih tangan Kurapika dan menggenggamnya erat...sambil menatap wajah cantik gadis itu.

"Kurapika, mungkin kau sudah menyadari...sejak pertama kali bertemu, aku sudah tertarik padamu. Hingga akhirnya kau membuatku jatuh cinta. Aku mencintaimu, Kurapika."

Kurapika terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tersipu. Sebenarnya Kurapika pun memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Kuroro, tapi ia merasa sungkan untuk mengatakan cinta.

"A-aku juga sebenarnya tidak membencimu," akhirnya Kurapika berkata dengan kepala tertunduk.

Kuroro merasa lega dan bahagia. Kalimat itu terdengar netral, namun Kuroro tahu arti sebenarnya di balik itu.

"Jadi...," Kuroro menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia mengangkat dagu Kurapika dengan jari telunjuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"A-apa?" tanya Kurapika gugup.

"Ya...kau tahu sendiri 'kan maksudku apa?"

Kuroro semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Sayang sekali, saat bibir Kuroro hampir menyentuh bibir Kurapika, gadis itu segera tersadar. Ia langsung mendorong tubuh pemuda yang berada di hadapannya.

"APA YANG KAULAKUKAN!" bentak Kurapika.

"Tentu saja aku mau menciummu," Kuroro menjawab sambil memegang tangan Kurapika lagi.

Kurapika menarik tangannya. "Apa menyatakan cinta harus diikuti dengan ciuman?" protesnya.

Kuroro tercengang sesaat, tapi kemudian ia tertawa.

"Kamu ini…benar-benar berbeda," katanya, lalu ia mencubit hidung Kurapika dengan gemas.

Kurapika segera menepiskan tangan itu.

"Awas ya! Kau jangan macam-macam padaku!" gadis itu mengancam.

Kuroro tersenyum. "Baiklah, Tuan Putri…apapun yang kau inginkan."

Kali ini, panggilan itu tidak membuat Kurapika kesal dan marah…tapi membuat pipinya semakin merona.

Tak jauh dari sana, di celah pintu kamar Kurapika, tampak Silva dan Killua sedang mengintip pasangan kekasih itu. Silva sangat terharu melihat peristiwa di hadapannya.

Akhirnya, ada juga pemuda yang mau dengan putriku yang tomboy, Silva bersyukur dalam hati.

Killua pun terlihat senang. "Asyik, Kak Kuroro akan menjadi kakak iparku! Setumpuk coklat lezat sudah di depan mata!"

Saking senangnya, mereka tak menyadari bahwa Kurapika dan Kuroro sudah menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Ayah, Killua, apa yang kalian lakukan di situ?" tanya Kurapika yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapan Silva dan Killua sambil menatap mereka dengan tajam.

Kedua orang itu nampak salah tingkah, namun kemudian Silva kembali mengaktifkan king mode-nya…menjadi seorang raja yang penuh dengan wibawa. Sementara Killua tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Melihat hal itu, Kuroro tersenyum geli.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk putriku," kata Silva.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian di situ?" tanya Kurapika.

"Sudah cukup lama."

Kurapika terdiam.

"Yahh…cukup lama hingga bisa melihat saat Kak Kuroro hampir saja menciummu," kali ini Killua yang menjawab.

"APA!"

Kurapika langsung mencubit kedua pipi Killua karena kesal, tapi ia langsung menghentikan aksinya saat melihat Kuroro dengan tenang melangkah menghampiri Silva.

"Yang Mulia, aku mencintai Kurapika. Apakah kau mengijinkanku untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya?" tanya Kuroro serius.

Silva mengangguk dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu dengan akrab. "Tentu saja," jawabnya. "Kalau aku tak setuju, sudah sejak lama aku mengusirmu dari sini!"

Silva tertawa lepas, lalu ia melirik Kurapika yang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan karena malu.

"Walaupun tomboy, tapi Kurapika begitu polos dan tetap membutuhkan perlindungan…jagalah dia baik-baik," kata Silva lagi.

"Tentu saja Yang Mulia, aku akan menjaga Kurapika walau harus mengorbankan nyawa."

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kerajaan Mione…

Kuroro kembali dengan wajah puas. Raja Negeri Mione, Stanislaus Lucifer, menyambut kedatangan putranya. Saat itu, kebetulan ia tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seorang jendral yang berasal dari wilayah utara, Light Nostrad dan Neon putrinya.

"Sepertinya kau tampak senang sekali, Kuroro," komentar Stanislaus.

Kuroro tersenyum. "Ya Ayah, aku sudah mendapatkan belahan jiwaku di Kerajaan Eldora."

"Apa? Jangan-jangan…putrinya Raja Silva?"

"Benar Ayah, aku sangat mencintai Kurapika. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan menikahinya."

Suara tangis Neon langsung meledak mendengar penjelasan Kuroro. Kuroro nampak heran melihat reaksi gadis manja itu. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Nostrad.

Stanislaus mendekati Kuroro dan berbisik ,"Putrinya sangat menyukaimu. Ia baru saja mengutarakan maksudnya untuk menikahkan kalian berdua."

Kuroro terkejut…ia menoleh ke arah Neon yang masih terus menangis.

"Maafkan aku Nona, aku tidak mencintaimu, dan tidak akan pernah mungkin mencintaimu. Hatiku hanya milik Putri Kurapika dari Kerajaan Eldora. Semoga kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih pantas untukmu."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kuroro meninggalkan Neon begitu saja. Sebenarnya Neon berharap, sekali saja Kuroro mau berbalik melihatnya. Tapi sia-sia saja. Hanya aura dingin dan punggung Kuroro yang dapat dilihat Neon. Tidak sedikit pun pemuda itu menoleh, apalagi berbalik.

Melihat sikap putranya, Stanislaus pun tidak mau memaksa.

"Maafkan aku Jendral," kata Stanislaus sambil melangkah pergi keluar ruangan. Bagaimanapun juga, tentu saja ia lebih memilih Kurapika sebagai calon istri Kuroro, karena gadis itu adalah putri dari sahabatnya, Silva, dan sederajat dengan Kuroro.

Seketika hati Neon terasa hancur, perih dan sakit luar biasa dirasakannya. Perlahan Neon mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Nostrad. Matanya nampak berapi-api.

"Gadis bernama Kurapika itu…harus menerima akibatnya Ayah," katanya dengan suara gemetar. "Pangeran Kuroro harus menjadi milikku."

TBC

A/N :

Review please…..!^^

Regards,

whitypearl & scarlet85


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

scarlet85 (for the original fic, she asked me to remake and publish it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika, pasangan abadi di fandom HxH^^

GENRE :

Romance

SUMMARY :

I love you, you're mine and mine only.

WARNING :

AU. OOC. FemKura. And there will be a character from Yu Yu Hakusho, tapi karena ga memberi pengaruh terlalu banyak dalam hal crossovernya, jadi aku ga publish di crossover HxH. Karakter ini muncul karena scarlet85 sangat menyukainya! Also dedicated for KuroPika Week Festival.

.

This is a collaboration fic from scarlet85 and me!

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Tak terasa, waktu satu bulan telah berlalu. Stanislaus sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat mengganggunya. Salah satu jendral Kerajaan Mione, Light Nostrad, tiba-tiba saja mengundurkan diri setelah Kuroro menolak dijodohkan dengan Neon saat itu. Sejak itu pula, Nostrad dan putrinya bagai hilang ditelan bumi. Semua hartanya di wilayah Kerajaan Mione telah dijual, tak ada seorangpun yang tahu di mana keberadaan Nostrad dan Neon…seolah keluarga itu tidak pernah ada.

Kuroro mengetahui kebimbangan hati ayahnya.

"Ayah, aku akan mencari tahu tentang ini jika itu dapat membuat Ayah lebih tenang," kata Kuroro sambil memandang khawatir pada ayahnya.

Stanislaus memijit pelipisnya dan menghela napas. Ya, situasi kerajaan akhir-akhir ini sedang tidak begitu bagus. Sering terjadi pemberontakan di wilayah perbatasan. Lalu Stanislaus menoleh ke arah putra semata wayangnya. Satu-satunya pewaris Kerajaan Mione…kebanggaannya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Putri Kurapika?" tanya Stanislaus mencoba mencerahkan suasana.

Kuroro tersenyum. "Baik-baik saja Ayah, aku berusaha terus menjaga komunikasi di antara kami walaupun sulit. Kalau keadaan sudah tenang, aku akan pergi mengunjunginya lagi."

"Ya…sekali-sekali, ajaklah dia kemari."

Kuroro merasa lega melihat senyuman yang nampak di wajah ayahnya. Ia merasa yakin…Stanislaus pasti akan menyukai Kurapika.

.

.

Sementara itu, di suatu tempat di tengah hutan yang jauh…

"Apa imbalannya jika kami membantumu?" tanya seorang pria bertubuh besar sambil membelai janggutnya. "Kami menginginkan kekuasaan di Kerajaan Mione. Tak ada yang kami inginkan lebih dari itu."

"Itu hal yang mudah," jawab seorang pria di hadapannya yang tak lain adalah Nostrad. "Jika putriku berhasil menikahi Pangeran Kuroro dan menjadi Ratu Kerajaan Mione…kupastikan, keinginanmu dapat dengan mudah dikabulkan."

Pria berjanggut terdiam sebentar, memejamkan matanya…dan berpikir dengan serius. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia membuka mata kembali.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Apa kau sudah punya strateginya?"

Nostrad tersenyum licik…lalu membuka sebuah gulungan peta di atas meja dan mulai memaparkan rencana jahatnya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kuroro sedang asyik mengerjakan tugasnya. Malam itu sudah cukup larut, namun ia bersikeras untuk segera menyelesaikan semuanya. Sebentar teringat wajah cantik seorang gadis berambut pirang yang selalu mengisi hatinya.

'Aku ingin bisa segera bertemu lagi denganmu, Kurapika. Aku rindu padamu,' ucapnya dalam hati.

Kuroro menyingkirkan dokumen yang sedang dipelajarinya sebentar, lalu mengambil sepucuk surat terakhir dari Kurapika. Ia tertawa geli saat membacanya kembali. Surat itu sama sekali tidak mengandung kalimat-kalimat romantis layaknya surat cinta dari seorang kekasih, tapi berisi cerita Kurapika tentang hari-harinya di Kerajaan Eldora, termasuk tentang tingkah Mike yang sepertinya semakin pandai membuat Kurapika kesal. Tak jarang ia memarahi Kuroro di suratnya…tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi di akhir setiap suratnya, Kurapika selalu menulis kalimat-kalimat yang menyiratkan bahwa ia pun merindukan Kuroro.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Seorang prajurit dengan napas yang terengah-engah segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Pangeran, Yang Mulia Raja ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang juga. Datanglah ke aula kerajaan."

.

.

Kuroro memasuki aula dengan heran. Para pejabat istana sudah hadir di sana. Wajah mereka terlihat cemas, termasuk Stanislaus tentu saja.

"Selamat malam, Ayah. Ada masalah apa sebenarnya?" tanya Kuroro setelah membungkuk hormat pada ayahnya.

Stanislaus menghela napas, ia menatap Kuroro dengan khawatir. Hal ini membuat Kuroro menjadi bingung. Setelah beberapa saat, Stanislaus mulai bicara,

"Keberadaan Nostrad sudah diketahui. Ternyata sejak dia mengundurkan diri, dia bersekutu dengan para pemberontak. Aku pun sangat yakin, semua pemberontakan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini adalah ulahnya. Lalu…Kuroro, aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya mengatakan ini padamu. Tentang Kerajaan Eldora…"

"Kenapa dengan Eldora? Ada sesuatu yang harus kuketahui?"

"Nostrad dan para pemberontak itu…menghimpun kekuatan yang besar, lalu menyerang Kerajaan Eldora."

"APA?"

Kuroro terkesiap. Ia tak bisa membayangkan, strategi apa yang digunakan Nostrad dan sekutunya sehingga mampu menyerang Kerajaan Eldora. Wajah Kurapika langsung terlintas di benaknya. Dadanya berkecamuk, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan di sana.

"Pangeran Kurama dan pasukannya sedang pergi ke wilayah timur untuk menjalin kerjasama dengan penguasa di sana…jadi sepertinya dia tidak tahu saat serangan sedang berlangsung."

Penjelasan itu semakin membuat Kuroro khawatir. Tanpa menunggu lama, dengan ijin Stanislaus, ia dan pasukannya segera pergi ke Kerajaan Eldora.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Nostrad? Tidak mungkin Kerajaan Eldora dapat ditaklukkan begitu saja. Apa yang diinginkannya?, pikir Kuroro dalam hati. Kurapika…tunggu aku!

.

& Skip Time &

.

Sesampainya di wilayah Eldora, Kuroro terkejut. Tempat yang awalnya indah berubah menjadi mengerikan. Kobaran api tampak di mana-mana, orang-orang berlarian sambil menangis. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan, menebarkan bayu anyir darah di sore hari yang kelam itu.

Kuroro menatap lurus ke depan…di mana Istana Kerajaan Eldora berada. Ia segera memacu kudanya dengan sangat cepat menuju tempat itu, dengan sekelompok prajurit mengikutinya.

"Kurapikaaaa…..!" seru Kuroro.

.

.

Sementara itu di wilayah timur, nampak Kurama dan pasukannya baru saja selesai dengan urusan mereka. Kurama sedang memberikan perintah untuk kembali ke Kerajaan Eldora saat tiba-tiba seorang prajurit datang bersama Mike. Penampilan mereka cukup mengkhawatirkan. Prajurit itu terluka, sementara Mike kotor sekali. Anjing itu menghampiri Kurama, menggosokkan kepalanya ke kaki si pemuda berambut perak sambil melenguh pelan.

Kurama mulai merasa tak enak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kurama dengan suara gemetar.

Prajurit itu mulai menangis.

"Maaf, Pangeran…kami tidak bisa melindungi semuanya…"

"Apa maksudmu? Bicara yang jelas!"

Si prajurit ketakutan melihat sikap Kurama yang mengerikan. Ia pun membuka mulutnya dan berusaha keras untuk bicara,

"Ada banyak orang…entah berapa kelompok pasukan yang tak diketahui dari mana asalnya, menyerang Eldora."

"Ayah bagaimana? Lalu Kurapika dan Killua?"

"Sepertinya mereka telah melakukan sesuatu kepada Yang Mulia Raja dan adik-adikmu, Pangeran. Karena mereka terlihat lemah menghadapi serangan musuh…tidak seperti biasanya. Demikian pula halnya dengan para prajurit…termasuk aku."

Si prajurit segera berlutut lalu bersujud di kaki Kurama.

"Aku gagal melakukan tugasku…aku pantas mati…Kumohon bunuh aku, Pangeran!" ia memohon.

Kurama menunduk, menatap prajurit itu dengan emosi yang campur aduk. Kurama membungkuk dan menyentuh kepala si prajurit. Ia merasakan sesuatu.

"Kalian diracuni," Kurama menyimpulkan, lalu segera naik ke atas kudanya. "Kita lanjutkan perjalanan. Jika keluargaku tak bisa diselamatkan…mungkin kau memang harus mati."

.

& Skip Time &

.

Pandangan Kurapika mulai kabur. Pedangnya terlepas, ia mulai memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Kakak!" seru Killua khawatir. Ia beranjak dari sisi Silva lalu segera memegangi Kurapika.

Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu, Silva terus berusaha melawan Nostrad, sementara beberapa orang prajuritnya pun masih berusaha menghadang anak buah Nostrad dan pemberontak dari wilayah Mione.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya? Apa salahku? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu sebelumnya!" kata Silva geram. Tubuhnya sudah terasa begitu lemah.

Nostrad hanya mneyeringai, sementara Neon yang menyaksikan itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kurapika meraih vas bunga yang ada di atas meja dan langsung melemparkannya ke arah gadis manja itu. Neon terkejut saat vas bunga itu membentur dinding di belakangnya, dan pecahannya menggores pipi Neon. Neon memegangi pipinya yang berdarah.

"Kau! Kurang ajar…!" seru Neon marah. Ia mengambil pedang dari genggaman salah satu mayat yang ada di sana, namun pedang itu terlempar ke belakang saat tiba-tiba seseorang menangkisnya.

"Pangeran Kuroro!" ucap Neon terkejut saat melihat siapa orang itu.

Kuroro menatapnya marah. "Neon Nostrad…apa yang kaulakukan di sini? APA YANG KAULAKUKAN PADA KURAPIKA!"

Tubuh Neon sedikit bergetar mendengar bentakan pria itu, tapi kemudian ia bersandar ke dinding dan terkekeh.

"Gadis itu…telah merebutmu dariku," jawabnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menjadi milikmu dan tidak akan pernah!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Nostrad mengalahkan Silva dengan satu pukulan hingga Raja Eldora itu terjatuh. Kuroro terkejut melihat orang sekuat Silva bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah. Ia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dan mulai melawan Nostrad.

"Jangan membuang tenagamu," Nostrad berkata. "Lebih baik kau terima saja takdirmu dan nikahi putriku."

"Kalian benar-benar hina menggunakan cara kotor seperti ini!"

Pertarungan pun berlangsung sengit. Karena Kuroro berada dalam kondisi normal, tidak seperti Silva dan yang lainnya dari Kerajaan Eldora, Nostrad mulai kesulitan melawannya. Ia melirik Neon, seolah mengisyaratkan sesuatu kepada putrinya itu.

Dalam waktu sekejap saja, salah seorang anak buah Nostrad sudah mengarahkan pedangnya kepada Kurapika. Killua menjerit, membuat Kuroro menoleh. Matanya terbelalak. Tak ada waktu lagi. Kuroro berlari menghampiri Kurapika. Namun naasnya, hal itu membuat pedang yang diarahkan untuk Kurapika menusuk punggungnya hingga menembus ke dada.

Neon terhenyak. Kurapika pun sadar. Tubuh Kuroro langsung menimpanya…membuat pakaian gadis itu kotor oleh darah. Perlahan Kurapika membaringkan tubuh Kuroro di lantai dan meletakkan kepala pria itu di pangkuannya.

"Pangeran Kuroro!" seru Neon sambil mendekat.

Kurapika mendongak. Dengan mata basah oleh air mata, ia menatap Neon dengan marah…membuat gadis itu gemetar dan berhenti melangkah. Kemudian Kurapika kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kuroro.

"Kuroro…kumohon bertahanlah!" kata Kurapika gemetar sambil mencoba menutup luka di dada Kuroro dengan tangannya. Kuroro hanya menatapnya. Tiba-tiba ia terbatuk, membuat darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Kurapika segera memeluknya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau lakukan itu? kenapa kau malah menghampiriku?"

Kuroro tersenyum lemah. "Karena aku…mencintaimu," bisiknya. Ia terbatuk lagi.

"Jangan bicara lagi! Kumohon…"

Perlahan Kuroro mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh wajah cantik Kurapika.

"Terimakasih…"

Setelah kata itu berhasil diucapkan, tangan Kuroro jatuh terkulai. Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Mione…menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"T-Tidakkkkkkk…..!"

Kurapika menjerit histeris. Tangan Neon mengepal erat. Ia pun menangis.

"Semua ini…gara-gara kamu," gumam Neon. Ia mengambil pisau dan menghampiri Kurapika yang lengah.

CRASHH!

Neon menusuk tengkuk Kurapika kuat-kuat. Darah segar terciprat…gadis itu meregang nyawa hingga akhirnya mati. Silva dan Killua yang sudah terbaring tak berdaya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kau iblis!" umpat Killua sambil menangis.

Neon menyeringai dan melemparkan pisaunya. "Aku hanya membantu agar mereka bisa terus bersama," ia menjawab.

Nostrad tertawa. Tujuannya tercapai kali ini. Namun tawanya terhenti saat tiba-tiba kepala Nostrad terlepas dari tubuhnya. Neon memekik ngeri. Tampak Kurama memegang pedangnya yang bersimbah darah…bahkan bajunya pun penuh darah. Matanya terbelalak melihat Kurapika dan Kuroro yang sudah menjadi mayat. Dadanya terasa perih. Kurama sangat menyayangi Kurapika…ia pun tahu pasti, adiknya itu benar-benar mencintai Kuroro dan bahagia bersamanya. Tapi kenapa akhirnya harus begini?

Kurama menoleh ke arah Neon.

"Tangan kotormu telah membunuh adikku," ucapnya geram. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Kurama mengangkat pedangnya dan menebas kedua tangan Neon hingga putus.

Neon menjerit, ia begitu kesakitan hingga berguling-guling di lantai dengan bersimbah darah.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, kedua tanganmu kutebas namun kau akan tetap hidup…dan menderita selamanya!"

Nada suara Kurama terdengar dingin…begitu gelap dan kejam. Neon pun jatuh pingsan karena tak tahan akan rasa sakit di kedua tangannya.

"Kurama…," Silva memanggil dengan suaranya yang terdengar semakin lemah.

Kurama segera menghampiri Silva dan berjongkok di dekatnya. Ia mengambil ramuan lalu memberikannya pada Silva dan Killua hingga kekuatan mereka berangsur-angsur kembali.

"Adikmu…Kurapika…" lirih Silva.

Tanpa sadar Kurama meneteskan air matanya, dan Killua menangis keras memanggil nama Kurapika dan Kuroro.

Kurama menghapus air matanya, lalu segera berdiri.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu. Semoga jiwa mereka belum sampai ke tangan Dewa Kematian. Doakan aku, Ayah."

Kurama memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk membuat ramuan yang sama lalu memberikannya kepada orang-orang yang masih selamat. Perlahan ia melangkah…menuju ke pemandangan mengerikan itu. Jasad Kurapika dan Kuroro seolah tenggelam dalam genangan darah yang tampak begitu merah.

Dengan hati-hati Kurama mengangkat keduanya. Dengan diiringi oleh beberapa orang prajurit, Kurama pergi meninggalkan Istana Kerajaan Eldora.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kurama dan para prajuritnya memacu kuda mereka dengan kencang, hingga tiba di depan sebuah kuil tua saat hari sudah gelap. Jasad Kurapika dan Kuroro mulai membiru. Kurama memerintahkan beberapa orang prajurit untuk meletakkan keduanya di dalam kuil, lalu ia duduk bersimpuh dan berdoa di sana sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Di hadapannya, tampak sebuah patung besar berwujudkan seorang wanita.

'Kumohon, hidupkan kembali nyawa mereka…Kumohon Dewi, kembalikan mereka ke dunia ini. Akan kulakukan apapun…walau nyawaku menjadi taruhannya,' ucap Kurama dalam hati.

Kurama terus berdoa dengan khusyuk. Saat tengah malam tiba, muncul cahaya menyilaukan dari altar. Kurama memicingkan mata, dan melihat sosok seorang wanita cantik dengan sayap putih di dalam cahaya itu.

"Kesungguhan hatimu telah membuatku tergugah. Wahai Manusia, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya wanita itu dengan lembut.

Kurama terkejut sekaligus merasa senang. Sebelumnya, ia tak pernah memohon kepada dewa maupun dewi sampai seperti ini.

"Dewi Whity Yang Agung, kumohon…hidupkanlah kembali adikku Kurapika dan kekasihnya. Tolong cegahlah nyawa mereka sampai ke tangan Dewa Kematian. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan melakukan apapun permintaanmu."

"Kau sangat menyayanginya?"

"Ya, dan aku ingin dia bisa hidup bahagia bersama kekasihnya di dunia ini."

Dewi Whity terdiam sejenak, lalu memejamkan matanya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia membuka matanya kembali.

"Roh mereka masih dalam perjalanan. Untunglah kau datang ke sini tepat waktu. Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu."

Perlahan Dewi Whity menghampiri jasad Kurapika dan Kuroro yang tergeletak di hadapan Kurama. Kedua tangannya menyentuh dahi pasangan itu. Sayap putihnya terkembang indah. Dewi Whity memusatkan energinya, hingga mengeluarkan cahaya keperakan yang mengaliri tubuh Kurapika dan Kuroro.

Kurama terbelalak melihat peristiwa di hadapannya. Luka-luka di kedua jasad itu menghilang dengan sendirinya. Perlahan…Kurapika dan Kuroro membuka mata mereka kembali.

Kurapika bangkit dan menyentuh tengkuknya. Ia terlihat terkejut saat mengetahui tak ada luka apapun di sana. Tiba-tiba tangan kirinya terasa hangat. Kurapika menoleh…dan melihat Kuroro yang menggenggam tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kau selamat," Kuroro segera menarik tubuh Kurapika dan memeluknya.

Kurapika membalas pelukan itu. Ia tersenyum. "Bodoh…kau masih saja mengkhawatirkanku," ucapnya.

Kurapika mengangkat sedikit wajahnya yang berada di dada Kuroro dan melihat ke arah di mana Dewi Whity berada. Kuroro menyadari hal itu, ia pun menoleh. Keduanya takjub melihat penampilan Sang Dewi yang tampak begitu cantik dan suci.

"Terimakasih Dewi," keduanya berkata sambil membungkuk hormat.

Dewi Whity tersenyum. "Dia…telah membuatku tergugah dengan kesungguhan hatinya untuk menghidupkan kalian kembali," ia berkata sambil menatap Kurama.

Kurapika menoleh. Ia terkejut melihat kakaknya ada di sana. Kurapika segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kuroro dan lari menghambur ke pelukan Kurama.

"Kakak…, Kakak…!" isaknya.

Kurama memeluk Kurapika dengan penuh kasih dan membelai rambut gadis itu.

"Syukurlah…kalian bisa hidup kembali," kata Kurama sambil mencium lembut kepala Kurapika.

Di dalam hatinya, Kurapika merasa begitu bahagia. Ia mempunyai kakak dan kekasih yang sangat mencintainya.

Kuroro memperhatikan semua itu. Ia tak bisa memungkiri, ada rasa cemburu yang muncul melihat keakraban mereka berdua.

'Ah…apa yang kupikirkan? Bagaimanapun aku lebih beruntung, karena aku adalah kekasih Kurapika dan bukan kakaknya,' Kuroro meyakinkan diri.

Lama-kelamaan Kurapika teringat sesuatu.

"Kakak, apa yang telah Kakak korbankan kepada Dewi Whity untuk menghidupkan kami kembali?" tanya Kurapika heran. Menghidupkan jasad yang telah mati adalah permintaan yang besar, bukan hal yang tak mungkin jika dewi itu meminta persembahan untuk jasanya.

Kurama menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Dewi Whity tidak meminta apapun."

"Benarkah?"

Kurapika menatap Dewi Whity seolah tak percaya atas apa yang didengarnya.

Dewi Whity tersenyum lagi. "Apa yang dikatakan kakakmu benar…aku tidak punya hak untuk mencabut nyawa manusia, aku hanya ingin memberikan kebahagiaan kepada orang-orang yang pantas menerimanya."

Lalu Dewi Whity menatap semua yang berada di ruangan itu dengan tajam. Raut wajahnya berubah serius.

"Aku dapat melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Aku tidak menyukai pertumpahan darah, tapi aku akan memberi pelajaran kepada mereka yang telah menyebabkan hal itu untuk membuatnya jera. Sekarang, kembalilah ke Eldora. Aku akan mengembalikan keadaan kembali seperti semula," jelasnya sambil mulai bergerak terbang ke arah langit.

"Terimakasih Dewi," ucap Kurama tulus.

Dewi Whity menoleh sebentar dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kurama, lalu pergi menghilang ke langit yang gelap.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Di Kerajaan Eldora, seluruh korban perang baik mereka yang terluka maupun yang sudah mati, bangkit kembali seolah tak ada perang yang terjadi. Silva dan Killua sadar, termasuk Nostrad dan Neon. Namun bekas sabetan pedang di leher Nostrad dan di tangan Neon tetap ada. Hal ini dilakukan agar mereka terus teringat akan kesalahan yang telah mereka perbuat seumur hidupnya.

Saat semua masih merasa terkejut akan keadaan itu, suara Dewi Whity bergema di ruangan aula kerajaan,

"Keserakahan dan ambisi kalian telah menimbulkan bencana. Karena itu aku tidak sepenuhnya menyembuhkan luka kalian. Biarlah itu menjadi peringatan dan hukuman yang harus ditanggung seumur hidup. Jika kalian mengulanginya lagi, nyawa kalian akan tercabut seketika. Itulah perjanjianku dengan Dewa Kematian."

Nostrad dan putrinya ketakutan mendengar suara itu, tapi kemudian mereka menyadari kesalahannya dan menangis bersama. Diiringi dengan tatapan benci Silva dan Killua, Nostrad dan Neon meninggalkan wilayah Kerajaan Eldora sambil menanggung rasa malu yang teramat sangat. Kini segalanya telah berakhir bagi Keluarga Nostrad. Selain menyerang Kerajaan Eldora, mereka pun telah berkhianat kepada Kerajaan Mione. Keluarga Nostrad pasti tak akan diterima kembali di Mione.

Setelah kepergian Nostrad dan Neon, Silva dan Killua berdiri di atas tangga di depan istana untuk menanti kepulangan orang-orang yang sangat mereka sayangi dan mereka rindukan. Akhirnya dengan diiringi cahaya mentari pagi, nampak sebuah rombongan memasuki wilayah istana. Wajah-wajah penuh haru dan kebahagiaan terlihat di sana.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Beberapa orang prajurit Kerajaan Eldora tampak sibuk menaikkan banyak barang ke atas kereta. Sebagai rasa terimakasih kepada Dewi Whity yang telah menyelamatkan kerajaan itu, Silva mempersembahkan banyak benda berharga untuk ditempatkan di Kuil Dewi Whity. Kuroro memberikan benih pohon coklat terbaik yang akan ditanam di sekitar kuil itu, agar orang-orang di sekitar kuil dapat turut menikmatinya. Ya, Dewi Whity memang murah hati. Ia senang bisa memberikan kebahagiaan bagi banyak orang.

Namun air liur Killua menetes saat melihat coklat cair diisi ke dalam guci cantik dan ikut dinaikkan ke dalam kereta. Kuroro tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tenanglah Killua, coklat untukmu sudah kusiapkan. Coklat beragam bentuk dengan rasa yang bermacam-macam," kata Kuroro sambil mengacak-acak rambut perak Killua.

Mata Killua langsung membelalak senang. "Benarkah itu, Kak?" tanyanya seolah tak percaya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku sudah memerintahkan prajuritku untuk menyimpannya di kamarmu."

"Terimakasih! Kalau begitu lebih baik aku segera ke kamarku sekarang!"

Killua membalikkan badannya. Namun sebelum sempat melangkah, Kurama mencegahnya.

"Coklat bisa menunggu. Ayo, temani aku ke Kuil Dewi Whity. Aku ingin melihat sudah sejauh mana renovasinya," kata Kurama dengan nada suara yang datar.

"Kakak jahaaaatttt…..!" pekik Killua sambil berusaha memberontak dari pegangan Kurama, namun kakak sulungnya itu sama sekali tak mempedulikan protesnya.

Kuroro tertawa geli. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya dengan lembut. Kuroro menoleh…dan tersenyum saat melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Jangan manjakan Killua dengan terus memberikan coklat padanya, nanti giginya bisa rusak," Kurapika berkata sambil menatap Kuroro dengan tajam.

Ekspresi wajah gadis itu membuat Kuroro gemas, ingin sekali Kuroro menciumnya. Tapi Kuroro sudah punya rencana yang lebih baik dari itu.

"Kurapika, maukah kau ikut denganku ke suatu tempat?" Kuroro bertanya.

"Ke mana?" tanya Kurapika heran.

"Pokoknya ikut saja…aku jamin, kau tidak akan menyesal."

Kuroro menarik tangan Kurapika, lalu mengajaknya berkuda bersama. Kurapika sedikit merasa canggung saat duduk di depan Kuroro karena jarak di antara mereka begitu dekat. Sesekali Kuroro mencium rambut gadis itu, membuat wajah Kurapika merona hingga ia tak berani menoleh dan melihat ke arah kekasihnya.

Setelah berkuda beberapa lama, Kuroro memerintahkan kudanya berhenti. Ia mengambil sehelai kain hitam lalu memasangkannya di mata Kurapika.

"K-Kuroro! Apa ini? Kau mau apa!" protes Kurapika sambil mengangkat tangannya hendak membuka penutup mata itu.

Kuroro segera menahan tangan Kurapika.

"Ssh…diamlah, sebentar lagi…ada kejutan untukmu," bisik Kuroro, kemudian ia turun lebih dulu dan menurunkan Kurapika. Tangannya menuntun gadis itu dengan hati-hati.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Kuroro beberapa saat kemudian.

Kurapika berhenti melangkah. Ia merasakan angin menerpa, lalu Kuroro menyibakkan rambut pirangnya yang panjang. Terasa sesuatu yang dingin mengenai dadanya. Kurapika menyentuh benda itu. Perlahan, Kuroro melepaskan kain yang menutupi mata Kurapika.

Kurapika menunduk. Ternyata, Kuroro memasangkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin dari sebuah permata besar dengan kilaunya yang indah. Belum habis rasa terkejut gadis itu, Kuroro kembali menuntun Kurapika untuk melangkah sedikit lagi. Mereka pun sampai di perbatasan antara Eldora dan Mione.

Mulut Kurapika menganga melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Kuroro telah menghias wilayah itu dengan taman yang ditata dengan cantik dan dihiasi bermacam-macam bunga yang indah.

Kurapika menatap Kuroro tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku ingin memperingati hari itu…saat kau menerima perasaanku," Kuroro berkata. "Kurapika, cinta kita pun telah mempererat hubungan di antara Mione dan Eldora. Pasti akan sangat membahagiakan…jika cinta ini berlangsung untuk selamanya."

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Kurapika gugup.

Kuroro menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan menatap mata biru Kurapika dengan penuh kasih.

"Kurapika, maukah kau berada di sisiku selamanya? Dalam segala suka dan duka…bersediakah kau?"

Kurapika tersentak. Kalimat indah yang keluar dari mulut Kuroro mengejutkan dirinya. Kalimat itu memiliki arti sebuah ikatan yang akan menautkan masa depan mereka berdua. Lamaran…ya, di depan taman yang sangat indah itu, Kuroro melamarnya.

'Kuroro…setelah semua yang terjadi, kau kira aku sanggup untuk jauh darimu? Sesungguhnya kau tak perlu menanyakan itu,' Kurapika berkata dalam hati.

Namun tentu saja Kurapika tak mampu mengatakan itu. Ia hanya menunduk…dan mengangguk pelan. Mata hitam Kuroro yang biasanya nampak misterius, kali ini terlihat begitu bahagia. Ia segera memeluk Kurapika.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kuroro melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah gadis itu. Betapa cantiknya Kurapika saat ini.

"Kurapika, bolehkah aku menciummu?" tanya Kuroro penuh harap.

Wajah Kurapika semakin merona, tapi ia masih sanggup memberikan tatapan penuh ancaman kepada Kuroro.

"Tapi di dahi saja dan jangan berani macam-macam!" ancam Kurapika.

"Iya Nona Manis, tapi tolong pejamkan matamu terlebih dahulu. Karena aku merasa agak gugup melakukannya."

Seulas senyum menawan menghiasi wajah Kuroro yang tampan. Ugh, betapa Kurapika tak mampu menolak senyum itu. Ia pun memejamkan matanya.

Kuroro menghela napas sebentar, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia kembali menatap Kurapika. Wajah cantiknya yang bagaikan malaikat, dan…bibirnya yang mungil.

CUPP!

Kuroro mengecup bibir Kurapika. Kurapika terkejut, ia langsung membuka matanya dan bersiap menampar Kuroro, namun pemuda itu segera memegang tangannya dengan sigap tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Sebelah tangannya mendekap tubuh gadis itu agar tak bisa melepaskan diri.

Setelah mencium Kurapika cukup lama, Kuroro menjauhkan wajahnya. Kurapika hanya diam…namun kemudian air mata mulai menetes dari sudut mata birunya.

"Kau…membohongiku," isak Kurapika.

Kuroro merasa bersalah. Ia melepaskan Kurapika dan memegang kedua bahu gadis itu.

"Maaf…," katanya pelan. "Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu."

Kuroro menjadi lengah. Dalam waktu sekejap saja, tamparan Kurapika sukses mendarat di pipinya. Kuroro meringis kesakitan.

"Itu akibatnya kalau kau berani melanggar janji dan berbuat macam-macam padaku," kata Kurapika sambil menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berbalik pergi.

Tapi kali ini Kuroro tidak mau menyerah lagi. Ia menyeringai, dan meraih tubuh Kurapika hingga mereka terjatuh di atas rumput halus di taman itu. kurapika terbaring, sementara Kuroro berada di atasnya.

"Benar-benar gadis yang nakal," gumam Kuroro.

Kuroro menahan kedua tangan Kurapika dan mencium bibirnya kembali. Setelah beberapa saat, Kuroro melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah terkejut Kurapika.

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa menang dariku, Tuan Putri," ucap Kuroro lagi.

Karena jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang, Kurapika tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Bahkan ia tak protes atas panggilan 'Tuan Putri' yang ditujukan Kuroro padanya. Kurapika hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Kuroro tersenyum dan berbaring di samping gadis itu.

Kuroro menatap langit biru yang berada di atas mereka berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kurapika."

"Aku benci kamu, Kuroro!" pekik Kurapika sambil mengepal erat kedua tangannya.

Kuroro hanya tersenyum…ia tahu, kalimat itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Kuroro yakin Kurapika pun mencintainya. Kuroro meraih tangan kanan Kurapika yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan itu. Seketika, protes Kurapika berhenti.

'Kamu…kebahagiaanku,' ucap Kuroro dalam hati.

THE END

.

.

A/N :

Review please…! ^^


End file.
